


"Downtown"

by prodigalpoet



Series: Soulmates [25]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, FirstKissWontBeTheLastKiss, Firstkiss, KillingEveWeek2021, VillanelleAndEveAreNowGirlfriends, VillaneveIsEndgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 07:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prodigalpoet/pseuds/prodigalpoet
Summary: Season Three, Episode Three as viewed by multiple characters.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: Soulmates [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793398
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: Killing Eve Week 2021





	"Downtown"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mikachu84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikachu84/gifts).



> We've all found out by now that Season Four will be the last season. I hope it's the best one yet but I know no matter what, however the show ends, I'll forever be grateful for the relationships it has introduced into my life.   
> Thank you for all of you. For reading, commenting, leaving kudos, chatting on Twitter. This show has impacted my life in so many ways and I am so deeply thankful for it. #VillaneveEndgameLetsGo
> 
> Dedicating this work to Mikachu84 for the consistent, incredible support and love that she gives to all of our fics. Thank you.
> 
> Find me on Twitter, @compassionchasr

It was the strangest thing she had ever witnessed in her life, let alone on public transportation.

Tamika was sitting in her seat on the bus and thinking about the articles her boss wanted her to edit that day when she noticed two women moving down the aisle towards her. The shorter, dark-haired woman was trying her best to pummel the taller blonde woman who looked amused and not at all angry at the assault (if you could even call it that). In fact, the blonde seemed to be enjoying the futile attempts of her counterpart as she easily (wo)manhandled her down onto a seat and said: Smell me, Eve. What do I smell like to you?

Tamika was entranced and stood up so she could witness the chaos in the seats two rows down from her where the two women were lying on top of each other, seemingly staring and hypnotized by one another. When their lips connected for a kiss, Tamika almost cheered, her heart pounding at the suspense and sexual tension suffocating the air. Before she could verbally react, the dark-haired woman cracked her forehead against the blonde's, making the blonde jump off of her and move down the aisle, holding her nose. Tamika knew there was a story to be found here, regardless of whether her boss would want it published or not, and quickly stood up so she could get off at the next stop and follow the blonde for the inside scoop.

The second she stepped off of the bus, Tamika looked around, frantically trying to catch up with the blonde who she thought would make a run for it. Instead, the blonde turned around, her eyes following the bus as it pulled away from the sidewalk, a look of pure elation on her face.

"Well, it's now or never," Tamika said to herself as she approached the stunned woman and opened her mouth.

"Um. Excuse me. I know this is going to sound strange but...I was on that bus just now? And I saw what happened? Is that your girlfriend?"

"Yes. I need to buy her something."

"Didn't she just attack you?"

"That's nothing. She stabbed me, once. And I shot her."

Tamika let out a squeak, her eyes widening as the blonde started to walk, the jacket of the oversized grey suit flapping around her body like wings.

"You SHOT her?"

Villanelle stops moving and spins around, causing Tamika to stop dead in her tracks.

"Do you want to help me or not? Yes, I shot her. Are you a reporter?"

"I work at a newspaper agency."

"Are you going to write a story about me and my girlfriend?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Hmm. You can write her a special note. Like an ad. Not a full-length story. I'm an assassin. You should be careful who you talk to. Didn't your mother tell you to not talk to strangers? You followed one, off of a bus. My favorite bus, from now on."

"You're not going to kill me. You need me to help you pick out a gift for your girlfriend. Okay, come on, then. Tell me what she likes. You shot her. She stabbed you. Obviously you two know each other."

"She likes food. She likes chicken. She owns a chicken. She does not eat them. I think she might be a vegan. What do vegans like?"

"Vegans love animals so maybe a gift certificate to an eco-friendly shop that donates some of its proceeds to animal shelters? What else does she like?"

"Turtlenecks but I am not buying her one."

"Are you shopping for her or for you?"

"For both of us."

"Oookay. Carry on."

"Maybe I can order her a sweater and order her chicken a matching sweater?," Villanelle asks, holding her phone out to Tamika who glances at an Etsy store highlighting owner-pet matching attire.

"Let's keep thinking. We can go inside this charity shop, here, just so I can have an idea. Hold on, I think that's my boss calling. I need to step away for a second. Will you be alright? You're not going to blow up this shop, are you?"

"If this shop can help me look for a present for my girlfriend then no, I won't."

"You are very...interesting," Tamika states, eyeing Villanelle as she picks up a Union Jack patterned teabag holder.

Tamika turns away from Villanelle but not before Villanelle catches her conversation: "David? I'm sorry I'm late but you won't believe where I am or who I am with. She claims to be an assassin and I think she's telling the truth...yes, I'm helping her buy something for her girlfriend who just knocked her really good on the forehead, giving her a black eye."

Villanelle smiles, her fingers drifting to the sore skin bruising around her eye and nose areas. "That's right. My girlfriend," she whispers, picking up a porcelain teddy bear and cradling it against her chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Titled after the Magical Cloudz song of the same name.
> 
> Original Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Rihk7_2BVw
> 
> Lyrics: 
> 
> Nothing you say  
> Will ever be wrong  
> 'Cause it just feels good being in your arms
> 
> And I'm running with you  
> As fast as I can  
> Singing to myself I wanna hold your hand
> 
> And we're going downtown  
> 'Cause we feel like running around  
> Is it really this fun when you're on my mind?  
> Is it really this cool to be in your life?
> 
> There's one thing I'll do  
> If it ever goes wrong  
> I'll write you into my all of my songs
> 
> And if suddenly I die  
> I hope they will say  
> That he was obsessed and it was okay
> 
> 'Cause we're going downtown  
> And we feel like running around  
> Is it really this fun when you're on my mind?  
> Is it really this cool to be in your life?
> 
> And I'm going crazy  
> Crazy for you  
> I'm going crazy  
> Crazy for you


End file.
